1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-axes contouring machine. More specifically, the invention relates to a contouring machine having machining parts capable of motion along multiple axes whereby the machining parts can move simultaneously to each other to efficiently machine and tool a workpiece. The inventive device is particularly advantageously used in the field of superabrasive machining.
2. Background
Superabrasive machining is a relatively new machining discipline which employs high pressure coolants, and which requires high accuracy machines, stiff machine structures, vibration dampening, and machining chip and coolant disposal. Superabrasive machining is currently accomplished using machines comprising a conventional C frame construction. Under this construction, the machine has a base structure. Mounted on the base is a table comprised of an X axis carriage, a motor, and wiring. Also mounted on the base is a column which usually comprises Y and Z axes carriages, motors, wiring, a spindle, a spindle drive motor, and a cutting device.
The conventional C frame construction machine also has an enclosure which contains a coolant. The machining area and the axes components are inside this enclosure. Accordingly, the C frame construction puts the machine's axes and the electrical support systems inside the enclosure, thereby subjecting these various components to the coolant, chips, and heat which are generated from the machining process.
Another problem associated with the C frame construction relates to force. With the basic structure of the conventional C frame machine, when a force is applied to the cutting device the force is transmitted through several components of the machine, all of which deflect when exposed to the force, thereby, allowing the gap between the cutting device and the table to open as the force is increased. To counter this spreading force, each machine component must be built to resist the forces transmitted through them. This results in a machine having a massive structure. This increased size of the machine, however, has become an issue of concern as the cost of machines, cost of factory space, and the distance the worker has to walk in a cellular layout affects the economics of manufacturing.